


Thank Thor it's Friday

by Pans_Without_A_Plan, UhmNo



Series: Parkner One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Crack, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Peter Parker, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Smut, Peter and Harley took some weed, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pans_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Pans_Without_A_Plan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmNo/pseuds/UhmNo
Summary: Peter and Harley go out for Dinner to celebrate their 2 month anniversary, have a few more drinks than normal and decide it's a good Idea to get high, chaos ensues.edit: I just found out that TGIF stands for Thank God its friday so technically I this fic could be called TTIF
Relationships: Harley Keener & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Parkner One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884844
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Thank Thor it's Friday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that is getting published so be wary  
> This was made on the Parkner/Parley discord I'm in and started as a prompt  
> and whenever I typed something to add @UhmNo kept putting in something better so I added that as well so thanks :))  
> Join The Parkner/Parley Discord  
> https://discord.gg/nFMQFmD  
> My Insta  
> https://www.instagram.com/_pans_without_a_plan_/  
> My Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/QweenOfShipping

Peter wobbles into the lounge room and flops on the couch, "wooooooo!"

Tony looks up from his dinner, "Did you two have a nice nig-"

"Mr Stark!!! I'm an ambulance!! look- wee woo wee wooooo!"

"oh my god- the guy just- and then he- and the-" Harley stumbles in laughing behind Peter.

Tony wrinkles his nose, "is that weed I smell ?"

Harley flops next to Peter on the couch. "woooo we're higher than a kite," Peter says, gesturing to the room.

Harley kisses Peters cheek, "Hell yeeeeaaaaaah we are."

Tony looks at them, worried, "You better not be."

"but it feels so gooooood," Peter says.

"yeah, we have partaken in _**the herb**_ if that's what u mean," Harley adds.

"Ok, how high are you two ?" Tony says anxiously.

Peter looks at Tony, "I believe it's _Hi,_ how are you, _not_ the other way around."

Harley turns to Peter and they both start laughing. 

Pepper walks in 5 minutes later, takes one look at Peter and Harley red eyed and laughing their heads off, and gives Tony **'the eyes'** _._

Tony puts his hands up in mock surrender, "Hey, not my fault," he says as Pepper walks out.

"Ok, ok, ok, Fri, what do I do ?" Tony says, running a hand down his face.

"May I suggest that they stay in their rooms for the next day or two and sleep it off?"

"Okay, thanks Fri," he turns to the boys, "And just double-checking, you _are_ both high right ?"

"naaah I'm like 5'8" Peter pipes up.

Tony groans.

Harley looks at Peter in deep thought, "I think I was 5'11 last time I checked."

Peter looks at Harley in awe, "woooow Harls you're soooooooo high."

Harley smiles at Peter, "awww thanks babe," Harley says booping Peter's nose.

"Ok, shoo," Tony says, gesturing with his hands.

"But the couch is so coooomfy, whyyyyyy," Peter whines, cuddling into Harley's lap.

Tony pushes them lightly, "Come on, go to your rooms, or one of them, just go do anything that's not in here."

Harley looks at Tony dazed, "Aaaaaaanything?"

"Anything, just not in here," Tony says pointing to the door.

"Aaaaaaanything???" Peter says, looking at Harley dreamily.

"For the last time, yes, Anything, now shoo."

Harley starts, "Aaany-" "I swear I'll get you both and I'll make it look like a bloody accident," Tony says, annoyed.

Peter grumbles, "fiiiiiiine," he gets up and walks off towards the door with Harley tailing him.

"Sweet Jesus," Tony says flopping himself on the couch, they were sitting in seconds ago.

Two minutes later Peter comes stumbling back in holding Harley's hand.

"Oh god what is now," Tony says looking them up and down.

"We gotta tell you something," Peter says, giggling like a 5-year old with a secret.

"lemme guess, you get married and met Elton John," Tony says sarcastically, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Well one of those are true," Harley says leaning over to hug Peter from around the front.

"Well, half true," Harley says, pointing his hand forward to show off the ring (a simple silver band with a star on the top).

Tony chokes on his coffee. "YOU GOT ENGAGED??!?"

"Well yeah, we also got tattoos," Peter says showing off his matching ring.

"Tattoos as well ?" Tony says coughing, as Peter shows off his wrist with the words Harley in running writing, with a line and a star underneath.

"Me too, me too," Harley says like an excited child, showing off an exact copy of Peters tattoo but with Harley.

"Oh god when will this day be over," Tony says silently.

"Now before you both go to bed, are there any _more_ surprises," he says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Uhhhhh, I don't think so. Oh! actually we got a kitten and her name is Misty!"

"She's a tortoise-shell, wanna see? Wanna see?" Peter says, running off to his room and coming back seconds later with an orange and black ball of fluff.

"Ok, I admit she's cute, but still, you are taking _full_ responsibility for her and any other pets you decide to get."

"Yep!" Harley says kissing Peters cheek.

"Ok, that's all the surprises," Peter says rubbing Misty's head.

"Ok, now you are both going to bed."

"Night Harley, night Peter, " Tony says, as he kisses their heads and pats them on the back.

"Night Mr Stark," "Night Tony," they say, heading off to Peters room.

"thank _Thor_ it's Friday" Tony says, heading off to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Join The Parkner/Parley Discord  
> https://discord.gg/nFMQFmD  
> DM me on insta  
> https://instagram.com/_pans_without_a_plan_  
> Leave a comment and tell me how you liked it  
> Constructive criticism appreciated :)  
> Kudos to anyone that got the Cat in the Hat and Hamilton reference  
> lemme know If I should post any of my other fanfics  
> yo 110 hits :0 thanks guys <3


End file.
